Beginning
by joealexander167
Summary: Finding that one person which will help you get up when you fall, is something to be thankful for. One-shot romantic lemon.


**Just a little something, hope you enjoy.**

**Note: I've decided to write Mine's name in this way because that's how the official wikia and AnimeNewsNetwork list it.**

**Beginning**

Up until now, I've figured there would never be anything normal again in my life. Why would I think that way you might wonder. Well, let's see

- I've become an assassin for a revolutionary army's secret operations team.

Need anything else? Didn't think so.

I'm cooking dinner for my whole team. Well, at least what's left of it. We've had terrible loses the last few missions. To this day a regret I wasn't able to help big-bro, that I didn't make it in time to save Chelsea, that Cheele had to sacrifice herself…

"Hey…"

However, life's been benevolent with me. Even in this life full of darkness, I've been given a ray of light. A smile that gives me strength; strength to protect it and everything it fights for… everything _we _fight for.

She hugged me from behind while I was cooking dinner, and asked with a tender voice, "you ok?".

We might still drive each other nuts every now and then, but we've learned to be more intimate. I've learned to look forward to this moments.

"Hey Mine, yeah I was just, thinking and stuff."

She used her arms to make me face her. I don't know if it's the growing feelings, or the hormones, but I think she gets more beautiful everyday. Her deep, pink eyes, white, smooth skin, and those lips I've been yearning more and more every passing day. Her hands felt soft and smooth.

"I know what's going on in that head of yours, you don't fool me," she said with her incredible cunningness. She understands me better and better each day, I can't quite figure her out completely yet. It makes me angry, not with her, but with myself; it makes me feel like I subconsciously want my bad feelings to be noticed, but I don't want her to think I'm always sad.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Shh," she put a finger in my mouth to shut it. "I've been doing this longer than you have, I know how you're feeling; there's no reason to feel bad about it."

I took her hand and pressed it against my cheek. It felt so soft.

"I…," and I knew in that moment, that I had to say it, "I love you Mine, and I'm so scared of loosing you too." I didn't want to, but a tear fell out. I couldn't control it.

"I'm scared I won't be strong enough. I wasn't there for Cheele, I was protected by Big-Bro and he ended up dying. Back at the explosion you were so close to...to."

I sighed heavily, it took all of my breath out of me. "I just, don't want that to happen to you." A second tear fell, but didn't reach far, because she brushed it off with her finger.

"Hey, I'm strong too you idiot," she said with a playful smile and a raised eyebrow. She looks beautiful when she acts strong, which basically means she looks beautiful most of the time. The thought actually made me chuckle a little.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" She gave me a slight punch in the head. It felt good as a reminder.

I chuckled some more to the gesture. "I'm not laughing at you, I totally believe you. I've seen what you can do," I told her with a sincere smile. "Plus, if it comes to it, Incursio and I will protect you!" I puffed my chest, confident with my words.

"And Pumpkin and I will save your butt, because you're sure to get in trouble, you're kind of an airhead sometimes you know?" She said with an evil lady laugh. And so we laughed until our stomachs hurt and we were out of air. She finished laughing first, and somehow she managed to say it so naturally I couldn't hide my shock.

"I love you too, Tatsumi."

"Eh?" And in that millisecond while my brain tried to analyze her words, she gave me a peck in the lips.

It's not like we haven't kissed before, but I'll be damned if being told you're loved and then being kissed isn't one of the most heart-warming things a woman can do.

"You-you told me you love me. So I'm just making things equal!" She was blushing hard time. It was unbelievably cute. I started to slowly walk towards her.

"Wha?" I must've had a blank expression, because she seemed surprised with my reaction. And I won't lie, my mind _was _empty for a second there.

I embraced her. I took her in my arms and hugged her like I would never have another chance ever again.

"Tatsumi?" She was surprised, I could tell. I had to talk to her and reassure her.

"I'm sorry, I just." I laughed a little bit. I suddenly realized my heart was racing, and I could feel the butterflies in my tum. I was happy.

"Sorry for telling you while crying, I'm guessing I didn't look very cool."

"You bet your butt you didn't!" She said it with a false annoyance.

I took her by her shoulders and slightly pushed her away, but just enough so we could see eye to eye.

I kissed her. Gently, but firmly.

It felt incredible. I could feel my heart throbbing on my throat. Her lips were soft against mine. Time had frozen, and we enjoyed our kiss.

"I love you Mine. You utterly made me fall heads over heels for you." She'd told me she would do it, and she delivered.

She blushed; slightly so, but she did. Then she looked down, apparently embarrassed.

"...more."

"Eh?"

She lifted her head and looked at me with expectant eyes. I was a bit surprised, but I didn't dislike the face she showed me. She grabbed my shirt with both of her hands and dragged me down to her level. We kissed again, more intensely this time.

Of course, I followed suit.

The more we kissed, the less could I resist the temptation of tasting more of her. I used my tongue to explore her, to feel more of her. She followed my example, and God did it feel good.

We continued until we had to gasp for air. We looked at each other with flustered faces. She had placed her arms around my neck. I had mine in her slim waist. After looking intently into each other's eyes , I knew in that moment it was time. Swiftly and skillfully, I reached down to her legs and carried her like a princess. She was surprised for a moment, but allowed me to continue carrying her.

I walked to her room, her personal space, where I knew she would feel more confident. She opened the door, and I pushed it aside so we could enter. It smelt just like her.

"Remember that first time I came for you here and you almost killed me for not knocking?" I was obviously trying to lighten the mood, because, dense as I might be, I understood that she was nervous; and I felt it was my responsibility to make her feel tranquil.

"I must admit you have great reflexes, you were able to dodge all of those shots." We laughed together. Mission accomplished.

I walked slowly to her bed, and gently laid her over it. I kissed her as I put my knees to either side of her. I pecked her forehead, her nose, her check, and stayed for a long one on her lips.

I could feel my blood flowing. My heart was racing, my mind was getting hazy; my most natural instincts were kicking in.

I leaned closer to her ear, and whispered, "I love you, I want to make you mine. Is that ok?" I could feel her breathing on my neck. She used her arms to bring me even closer to her. The touch of her hands on my back almost sent a chill through my spine.

"Only if you become mine."

A huge smile formed over my face. I was ecstatic. I looked at her again and saw the most tender smile I'd ever seen on her. Knowing such a wonderful woman loved me warmed my heart, and spread a comfortable heat through all my body.

Her neck became a victim of my kisses. My hands started moving on their own and caressed her body. She moaned. It was subtle at the beginning, but as my hands and kisses started getting more daring, she started letting her voice escape more and more. It was a mesmerizing sound. Pure bliss for my ears.

My right hand started to undo the lace at the top of her shirt, revealing the top of her chest. I kissed the side of her neck, her collarbone, her cleavage, the top of her breast. I used my teeth to pull her shirt further down. Then I saw it. I small, pink nipple. I stared at it for a moment; appreciated its beauty. I licked it. She moaned louder than before, but I wanted to make her feel even better. I started to suck her breast, used my tongue to taste her, and my lips to nibble her perky nipple.

"Tatsumi… I…" She tried to talk between moans, but my right hand started to grope her unattended breast. She moaned and moaned, what a magical sound. First through her clothes, but I bared it, finished stripping her chest and the rest of her top.

"Hey it's, it's embarrassing if I'm the only one stripping," she told me half-moan. I stopped for a second, and realized it was true. I felt a little selfish then. "You're right, sorry about that."

I reincorporated myself, just so I could easily take off my shirt and toss it aside. We weren't there yet, so I figured it would be enough for now. She used her left hand to lift herself up, and stared at my bare chest. She used her right hand to feel it, like she was mapping the form of my muscles. She then hugged my stomach tenderly. I could see her head in my chest, and feel her breasts on my tum. I embraced her back. We said nothing, and enjoyed that fresh night of our first love.

She looked up at me with red cheeks, and I got closer to kiss her. I used my hand to push her softly back down. I wanted to do something more daring this time. I proceeded to kiss her again. In the lips, the neck, her breast, but didn't stop there, and went further down. I rubbed my cheek against her stomach, and kissed her navel. Then I started using my hands to rub her legs. They were strong, battle tested, but that didn't make them any less appealing.

My hands traveled to the back of her legs, and went up. I felt her butt, started to massage it. When I couldn't handle it any more, I used my fingers to start bringing her panties down.

I saw her sex for the first time.

"Do-don't look that much, it's embarrassing." She tried to keep me from seeing by pressing her legs together, but I used my hands to spread them.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Mine. You are beautiful." I kissed her inner thigh, and started going up. Slowly, not trying to pressure things, but not too slow, not too insecure.

"Aah!-" I'd never seen one before, but I identified her clit, and I nibbled it with my lips.

"Tatsumi I," she tried to say between moans. "Aah." I entered her with my tongue, and she moaned, and moaned, and moaned. A concert of love's best sounds.

"Tatsumi I, I feel weird." I could tell what was coming. She used her hand to get my head closer to her. She wanted to feel more. I started using a finger.

"Tatsumi, I can't." One final suck on her clit, and she came. Her back arched with her orgasm. I must admit, I was proud of myself.

She was breathing heavily, and I could feel my manhood throbbing.

"Tatsumi…"

"Yes, Mine?"

"Let's become one."

"Are you sure Mine? There's no going back." I must say that at that point I was about to go crazy, but I had to make sure we both wanted the same thing. Excessive chivalry maybe.

But she didn't respond. She just gave me the sweetest smile she's ever gave me. Pure beauty. She surrounded my neck with her arms and brought me closer to kiss her. I removed my pants, careful not to fall over her, and revealed my throbbing manhood.

We kissed again, and I used that chance to start. I used my right hand to guide my manhood to her entrance, and slowly started going in. She gasped.

"You ok?" I asked with a worried voice.

"Yes," she reassured me, "go on please."

And so I did. I decided to do it quickly, and thrusted. I felt the proof of her pureness break apart. It was done. She bit my neck trying not to scream. It hurt, but it felt good.

She was gasping for air on my neck. I wanted to move, her inside felt glorious.

"Mine, are you ok?"

"Ye-yes, you can move," she said with tearful eyes. God did I love her.

Slowly I started to move my hips, trying to hurt her the least. Her voice was a combination of pain and pleasure. I started to go back in, went even further inside this time. Her nails were scratching my back. Again and again I thrusted, faster every time. She started to let out screams, but the pain in her voice was almost gone. I felt my manhood rubbing the walls of her sex, every thrust was pure pleasure. I knew I was close to climax.

"Mine, I'm about to…" My voice escaped me, my mind was blank. My instincts had long taken over.

"Tatsumi, I, I can feel it too."

I was going crazy, I could feel my seed wanting to come out. Her small screams of pleasure filled my brain, increased my lust. It wasn't much longer before we climaxed together. I groaned heavily with pleasure, felt my seed fill her up. She resisted her scream too, which was a shame, I wanted to hear her, but I didn't complain.

"Tatsumi. I-I can feel you inside me." She told me between heavy breaths.

I fell on her side, on the empty side of the bed, feeling myself getting out of her. I was missing the sensation already, but didn't give it much thought, and decided to enjoy the moment.

"You're taking responsibility aren't you?" She told me without worry, because she knew my answer.

I kissed her in the lips, and answered her question: "Of course."

We stayed in bed for a while, interlocked our fingers, and didn't let go. We were looking at each other. Never said a word, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Tatsumi."

"Mmm?"

"I um, I'm really glad I met you," she said without looking at me directly. Even after what had just happened, she was still embarrassed. I loved that about her.

"So am I Mine. So am I," I told her full heartedly.

We fell asleep after that, and I was just left wondering if I'd forgotten something, but didn't give it much thought.

…

_Somewhere else_

"Hey," said Leone, "I'm dying of hunger out here. Akame, why weren't you preparing food too?"

"Tatsumi said he wanted to do it alone. By the way where's Mine."

"Bastard," said Lubbock bitterly.

**Hope you enjoyed guys. I'll admit it's been a long time since I wrote anything. Boy did I miss it. As a now decided aspiring author, I gladly accept all types of critics. I'll continue writing and improving. May you all have a nice day. **


End file.
